cp_shutdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Lady
"Let's get this over already, I am already getting cold." -Boss Lady The Boss Lady is a brown Penguin that works in the Ski Lodge with Boss Guy and Guard. She and Boss Guy kept a large group of penguins in the lodge, leaving the ones that died in a corner. It's more than likely she knows the Mutant Penguins due to them being kept up in the attic. In The Reward, she, Boss Guy, and Guard met Lil Jeffy when he barged into their tent in search of pizza. The Guard, thinking Lil Jeffy was one of the penguins his bosses kept downstairs, tried to stop them, but Boss Lady recognized Lil Jeffy and told the Guard to stand down. She and Boss Guy welcomed Lil Jeffy in and asked if he wanted anything. When Lil Jeffy asked for pizza, she ordered the Guard to get some. After he left, she and Boss Guy thanked Lil Jeffy for all his deeds, namely killing off evil thugs like the Tuba Gang and others. They then explained that they have been trying to help restore the world to how it was before the Shutdown, but they're constantly forced by ruthless gangs to tend to the aforementioned gangs' wounded members, after which they take whatever they want and then leave without compensating Boss Lady and Boss Guy. Boss Lady then struck a deal with Lil Jeffy, asking him to help her and Boss Guy stop the gangs from taking advantage of her and Boss Guy, but Lil Jeffy just asked for pizza again. This led Boss Lady and Boss Guy to suspect that Lil Jeffy might be an impostor. When they questioned Lil Jeffy's identity, though, he did his special pose and their tent flew away, shocking the bosses. This was caused by the Floppy Green Penguin grabbing the tent to throw it over the Mutant Penguins so they wouldn't scare the Agent, but Boss Lady and Boss Guy were convinced that Lil Jeffy had amazing powers and was the real deal. Then the Guard returned, announcing that the "pizza" was ready. The group then exited the lodge, where Boss Lady told the Guard to "get it over with" and he knocked Lil Jeffy out with his hockey stick. Boss Lady complimented the Guard and went up the Ski Hill with the Guard, Boss Guy, and an unconscious Lil Jeffy. In The Gathering, The Boss Lady is talking to the Leader of the Sledder Gang about using Lil_Jeffy as a threat to control their behavior, and telling Lil_Jeffy to remain quiet. It all seems to go well for them until The Cannibal and Businesmoose reached the top of the hill with Businesmoose requesting to talk to Lil_Jeffy. Problem Solver and three Strangers arrived, followed by the Scavenger and Big Jeff who all started arguing over who gets Lil_Jeffy. Soon Floppy Green Penguin, Agent, and Orange Puffle arrived, angering Boss Lady into sarcastically asking if anyone else wanted to join them on the hilltop. Her question was answered by the penguins from the lodge, who had come to rebel against her and make Lil Jeffy their new leader. This was the breaking point for Boss Lady, and she made a new deal with the Sledder Gang: if they could get rid of all the intruders, they could have Lil Jeffy with no strings attached. A huge gang war then broke out; unfortunately for Boss Lady, this fight ended with Big Jeff capturing and escaping with Lil Jeffy. The episode ended with Boss Lady yelling at the Sledder Gang to go after Big Jeff. Personality At first, Boss Lady appears to be a reasonable and friendly person so she can come off as trustworthy to those she wishes to deceive. But when things don't go her way, she reveals her true colors, showing that she is uptight, pushy, impatient, and temperamental. She also has very little patience for incompetence and has no qualms about lying to get what she wants. Trivia * Boss Lady is voiced by Peen, who voices many of the other female characters * Her outfit consists of the following accessories: Black Glasses, Jetsetter, Alpha Suit, and Squeak Proof Shoes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists